mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hangingmanpeter0
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mortal Kombat 9 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smoke. (Talk) 03:24, June 15, 2010 hey there sexy, you know who this is hahaha....Pineapple Dylan 07:06, December 4, 2010 (UTC) o__O (Hangingmanpeter0 07:08, December 4, 2010 (UTC)) WHOOPSIES 3D!!!(Hangingmanpeter0 04:48, December 11, 2010 (UTC)) Happy 21st Happy 21st birthday! If it's not too snowy where you are (and assuming that you're in a nation where the legal drinking age is 21), I'm sure you'll be heading out to get a beer. Unless, you're like the majority of the nation that pays little attention to the legal drinking age, in which case you're too jaded to care about drinking. Or, unless you're like me, who couldn't care less about drinking, so doesn't bother. In any case, I hope your birthday is going flawless'''ly! 00:59, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks dude,yeah I am like you drinking isn't on my list of things to do on this wonderful day.(Hangingmanpeter0 03:22, December 27, 2010 (UTC)) In Case You're Interested… I thought you might want to participate in the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest. No pressure, though. I'm just sending this message to a few people, and I figured you'd want to know. 05:23, January 3, 2011 (UTC) No If he was Lin Kuei.... then why doesn't it say that on his page? -iMansoorferoz I know i replaced the fan art with an older picture dude stop blaming me for stuff, the last thing you left on my talk page was something i didnt even know about so check who did the revison before yo blame somebody and put your sign. on your messaage, k? Ryan Porter 15:13, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Stop Do not follow up behind the administrators when warnings are given. It is unnecessary; if you aren't the one giving the warning then you need not interject. Thanks. SmokeSound off! 07:08, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, sir by the way I was agreeing with CT on his warning..(Hangingmanpeter0 07:13, April 2, 2011 (UTC)) :I understand that, but it is unnecessary. Don't want to scare the user. SmokeSound off! 07:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Quick Question Countless, most of which no longer exist. I've been doing this on and off since 2003. Why do you ask? SmokeSound off! 07:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Just wanting to see if there are more like me out there,I've been up to it since 2005,that's why I give out warnings without thinking first.(Hangingmanpeter0 07:30, April 2, 2011 (UTC)) :I do that and sometimes I do have to catch myself. There is also the fact that I'm coming up on three years out of the USMC, and while I have toned down for the most part, I still do get the urge to be more... corrective than usual, so to speak. Might be noticeable from my behavior here. SmokeSound off! 07:40, April 2, 2011 (UTC) : :Same,I do like things to be perfect,and not out of control. Like they sometimes are here at this wiki with my admin skills this place would get better quickly,if I am needed which I might not be.(Hangingmanpeter0 07:53, April 2, 2011 (UTC)) Reply: How should I deal with those who disrespect the admin? Hello Hangingmanpeter0 Well this is regarding the message you left on CT's page, if there is any problem between users that we didn't know (the admins) just leave us a message with the link to the user's page and we'll try to deal with it. Unfortunely this wiki is away to big for the number of admins we have at the moment and we don't have time to review everything. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk 19:10, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Sub-Zero´s X-Ray does he grab the liver? coz thats not what i see GunBlazer 17:37, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes,he does grab the liver, freezes it than shatters it to pieces.(Hangingmanpeter0 17:42, April 29, 2011 (UTC)) nah, im pretty sure that´s not the liver. i mean, he grabs too low to be the liver. GunBlazer 17:50, April 29, 2011 (UTC) My brother and I both think it's the stomach. --Azeruth 17:52, April 29, 2011 (UTC) It's the liver,even Ed Boon said so,watch the video of Sektor and Reptile fighting on the Pit. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbHlRoCdV_c (Hangingmanpeter0 18:02, April 29, 2011 (UTC)) im with Azeruth, but i think it is the spleen GunBlazer 18:10, April 29, 2011 (UTC) The video is completely different. That's the stage fatality and the liver in that looks completely different from the one in Sub-Zero's X-Ray. --Azeruth 18:12, April 29, 2011 (UTC)' Nope,same one http://www.livermd.org/img/pic_liver.jpg. (Hangingmanpeter0 18:14, April 29, 2011 (UTC)) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W31SzOhFENg The organ crushed doesn't look like it. It looks rounded. Like the stomach. http://t1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSF5sIMwZ0q-oydjFPuKp8r-giys_3rTWjoCGPxi6rI1Ow8wWEU5w Nevertheless, it really shouldn't matter since they'd both kill you if shattered xD --Azeruth 18:22, April 29, 2011 (UTC) now that´s something! GunBlazer 18:33, April 29, 2011 (UTC) So Ed Boon doesn't know a liver from a stomach,you should twitter him,about it.(Hangingmanpeter0 18:37, April 29, 2011 (UTC)) I did, no reply :P He has yet to reply to any of my questions xD --Azeruth 18:47, April 29, 2011 (UTC) not only yours, but everyone´s GunBlazer 18:52, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Advice I'd just ignore them completely. You're an admin there, right? If they don't agree with the way you run things, tell them to leave. Just because you side with someone doesn't make you sexist. And I'm fairly certain admins can have opinions about certain topics, considering admins have to usually pick a side during an argument... If they don't like the way you run things, they can leave. --Azeruth 15:45, May 12, 2011 (UTC) The brat there keeps editing my post,trying to make me look bad haha.(Hangingmanpeter0 17:34, May 12, 2011 (UTC)) :Then block him for editing your posts and trying to cause problems on wiki. --Azeruth 17:54, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Kratos Kratos is non-canon. The list is for canon releationships. SO he can't be on the list--SoranPanoko 08:50, June 23, 2011 (UTC) The Edit is Wrong? I can't say I know what you're talking about, what edit? When did all of this happen? and your message seemed a little threatening, dear sir. Kapodaco! 07:57, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Before You Say Anything I was given permission by Kuro Selas to remove the adjectives from the Demon Fang page, they're just not necessary, I'm sorry. Kapodaco! 04:32, July 5, 2011 (UTC) oops thanks for the heads up Mido X MK 07:23, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Good to have you back, old friend. I'm sure you'll see some changes here, such as the chat, (We'd LOVE to have to you in there some day, BTW.) my reputation growing, etc... And yeah, I'll miss Azeruth, he was a great member. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| '''The Mysterious Universe]] 00:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Like I said above, we'd like to see ya in the chat. So how 'bout it, buddy (if you're not too busy right now)? --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Mysterious Universe]] 00:37, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hangingmanpeter0 its me. Useless Edition If useless editions must be deleted, why do the edition about stryker being the worst character in mortal kombat is still there? GleidsonMK 15:21, June 3, 2012 (UTC)GleidsonMK RE: Troll Thanks for the report. SmokeSound off! 03:10, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Done. The windowlicker's not coming back for a year, thanks for the heads up.[[User:Riley Heligo|'Riley Heligo']] 10:43, July 21, 2013 (UTC)